Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an eraser area and more particularly relates to generating a virtual eraser area.
Description of the Related Art
Data is entered onto displays, particularly touch screen displays, with a pointing device such as an electronic pen, a stylus, or a finger. A user may occasionally need to erase entered data.